061816 - Timely Advice
01:11 -- aproposProphetiae AP began pestering clownfishCurator CC at 01:11 -- 01:12 CC: oh god 01:12 CC: oh 01:12 AP: Huh? 01:12 CC: hi nyarla 01:13 AP: What's up with the "oh god"? 01:13 CC: my phone going off hasnt meant anything good since he fucking started 01:14 AP: He? 01:14 CC: first him then whatever the fuck the other one was then whatever that fucking announcement was 01:14 CC: you know exactly who 01:14 AP: Oh, him. 01:15 AP: Well, that announcement, I plan to get to the bottom of in just a minute. 01:15 AP: He's still hassling you? 01:15 CC: not uh right now 01:17 AP: Good to know. 01:18 AP: So, what do make of all this fresh bullshit? 01:18 AP: And who else hassled you? 01:18 AP: You get popular while I wasn't looking? 01:18 CC: its fresh fucking bullshit 01:19 CC: i guess 01:19 CC: i dont want to say their name 01:19 CC: if that was their name 01:19 CC: they had bright green text but it wasnt him 01:20 AP: Sure it wasn't time fuckery? 01:20 CC: no i 01:20 CC: im not 01:20 CC: fuck i didnt think of that fuck 01:21 AP: Relax. 01:21 CC: relax 01:21 CC: RELAX 01:21 AP: Umm...nevermind? 01:21 CC: he told me exactly what hes going to do 01:21 CC: no relax 01:22 AP: Yeah, he's charming that way. 01:22 CC: hahah sure 01:23 AP: It's the same grotesque jargon when he comes around. 01:24 AP: I'm actually kind of over it at this point. 01:24 CC: how can you be used to that 01:24 AP: I've seen him at work and he's already taken my eyes out once. 01:25 CC: right 01:25 CC: sorry 01:25 AP: Don't sweat it. 01:26 AP: Just relax and think productive thoughts, yeah? 01:26 AP: Make a plan or something. 01:27 AP: That's what I've taken to doing when the stress gets to me. Just plot my next move. 01:28 AP: Squeeze out of whatever bind the next chump thinks I'm trapped in. 01:29 CC: youre right 01:30 CC: i cant focus though 01:30 CC: i uh did get one thing but i cant use that 01:30 AP: What thing? 01:31 CC: uh 01:31 CC: the other one that uh messaged me before 01:32 AP: Maybee a smidge more context? 01:32 AP: Did the other one give you something? 01:33 CC: sorry uh 01:33 CC: they uh offered a uh deal i guess 01:33 CC: i cant remember the word they used 01:33 AP: Shit. 01:34 AP: Did you take it? 01:34 CC: im not doing it 01:34 AP: Okay. Okay, good. 01:34 CC: i at least know what hes going to do i dont know what they want 01:35 AP: I don't know why another one of them would bee poking their nose into things. 01:35 AP: ...Oh fuck no. 01:35 CC: what 01:35 CC: what happened 01:36 CC: nyarla you cant just uh say that and not uh follow it up 01:36 AP: Handmaidens suspected foul play. 01:37 AP: Regarding the announcement. 01:37 CC: foul play 01:37 CC: oh no 01:38 AP: We're not supposed to bee ready yet, but apparently she's there. 01:39 AP: This day was going really well for me, you know? 01:39 AP: Like reeeaaallyy well. 01:39 AP: But this last handful of hours. 01:39 CC: what do you mean 01:39 AP: Fuck this last handful of hours. 01:40 AP: I mean, nothing can ever just go well. 01:41 AP: I mean, there's always the chance that Aaisha 'didn't' fuck around with one of them. 01:41 AP: But the odds of that not beeing the case are growing slim. 01:42 AP: If only beecause it'd bee the perfect way to top off the last handful of hours. 01:42 CC: right 01:44 AP: Sorry. I''m sorry. 01:45 AP: I need to...plan something. 01:45 CC: we both do 01:46 AP: Have you learned more about your aspect? 01:46 CC: oh 01:47 CC: yeah i did i messaged uh 01:47 CC: i dont know if i should use their names 01:48 CC: but they explained a lot 01:49 AP: What'd you learn? 01:52 CC: they uh said it deals with 01:52 CC: elucidation 01:53 CC: and being active 01:53 AP: ...could you elucidate? 01:53 CC: ...im not really sure what they meant by that 01:55 CC: they uh 01:55 CC: they also said i can do lightning and lasers but uh 01:55 CC: im not sure how useful that would be 01:55 AP: Okay, that sounds pretty sweet. 01:55 CC: and well uh 01:56 CC: theres something else 01:56 CC: but i really dont think i should uh 01:56 CC: not over this 01:56 CC: i mean they didnt uh say it outright but 01:57 CC: i mean it could be good but its not good do you know what i mean 01:57 AP: Got it. 01:57 CC: hows your planet though 01:59 AP: It was actually quite nice. 01:59 AP: I was enjoying my time here. 02:00 CC: was 02:02 AP: Was. 02:02 AP: It's a beeautiful planet. 02:03 AP: With an interesting, if morbid, philosophy beehind it. 02:03 AP: And my new beestest buddy hanging around. 02:03 AP: You know, my supposed child. 02:07 CC: oh uh 02:07 CC: right 02:07 AP: It was going smoothly til he let me in on the details. 02:08 AP: And that little surprise waiting for me when I wrap things up here. 02:08 CC: im sorry 02:09 AP: Don't bee. 02:10 AP: I can handle it, I guess. 02:12 AP: I'll ascend on my own soon. 02:12 AP: Hopefully it'll bee a bit more...legitimate. 02:12 CC: yeah uh 02:12 CC: that would be 02:13 CC: for the best 02:13 AP: Then maybee we can turn the tables on this shit. 02:14 CC: that would be great 02:14 CC: i uh 02:14 AP: Maybee you can do it too. 02:14 CC: i dont know how much i should believe uh those two or in this whole thing 02:14 CC: but uh 02:14 CC: they were kind of uh surprised i was so uh worried about everything 02:14 AP: Those two bad guys or those two helpers? 02:15 CC: helpers 02:15 CC: i mean uh that was before uh everything 02:15 AP: You can trust them. 02:16 AP: They've beeen a big help. 02:17 CC: ...listen uh 02:17 CC: i want to believe you on that but uh 02:17 CC: trusting isnt really my uh strong point 02:18 AP: It's certainly not mine. 02:18 AP: And yet, they're of the few that I actually do. 02:19 AP: You don't have to, of course. 02:19 AP: Maybee try out some of what they said for yourself though. 02:19 AP: Like, the lightning thing. That'd bee cool. 02:20 AP: Shit, maybee try moving at Light speed? 02:21 CC: well uh 02:21 CC: there is something i want to practice with 02:22 CC: its the thing from before 02:22 AP: The secret thing? 02:22 CC: ...yeah 02:22 AP: Must bee a pretty neat experimant you've got going on. 02:22 CC: its uh something i would really uh need to practice before id actually use it or else 02:23 CC: its uh 02:23 CC: something 02:24 AP: We should move on beefore I start prying. You've got me curious. 02:24 CC: oh uh alright 02:26 AP: Aspect aside, were you elucidated about beeing a Prince? 02:28 CC: oh uh yeah sort of 02:29 CC: i should probably tell serios too 02:29 CC: they said uh its hard to fight being a prince but you can even though that kind of uh princely in itself 02:29 CC: and that princes can be inactive but uh 02:30 CC: for one that they knew that did that it uh ended up worse than if hed been active 02:32 AP: So you should bee more active in our struggles? 02:33 CC: i 02:33 CC: i need to think about it more but uh 02:34 CC: im almost mad about this 02:35 CC: its hard to explain 02:36 AP: What are you mad about? 02:37 CC: i dont know how to word it 02:40 CC: ill let you know if i figure it out 02:40 AP: Take your time. 02:41 AP: So Princes are supposed to bee active, huh? 02:41 AP: My class is active too, but I'm actually here learning control. 02:44 CC: control 02:44 CC: alright 02:45 AP: Hehe, apparently my planet thinks I'm a bit too active. 02:47 AP: Hey, maybee we can trade places? 02:47 AP: You go stir the pot while I sit back for a bit. 02:48 CC: heh 02:49 CC: its not like staying in the background helped me for long 02:51 AP: If I was in the background, it mite have helped. 02:52 CC: maybe 02:52 AP: Yeah, maybee take to the front for a bit. 02:53 AP: Enact a plan or two. 02:54 CC: i uh dont know about that 02:55 CC: well see how it uh goes i guess 02:55 AP: Trust me, the rest of them aren't anymore competant than you. 02:56 AP: You've probably got the edge. What with luck and lightning. 02:56 AP: And yeah, you've beeen less active thus far, but still a beetter track record than some people. 02:59 AP: I'm just going to take some time and figure out what I'll do about this child. 03:00 AP: And the remainder of my quest here. 03:00 CC: yeah, uh, you have a lot to work with too 03:01 CC: let me know if you, uh, need anything 03:01 AP: Sure thing, you too. 03:02 AP: Oh! 03:02 AP: Also, if you still have it, check this game's manual or any readme files. 03:03 CC: ..... 03:03 CC: is that, uh, important 03:03 AP: I've beeen reminded that this is indeed a game. 03:03 AP: Complete with levels and menu screens, apparently. 03:04 AP: Can you just up and whip out a menu screen? 03:04 CC: ..... 03:04 CC: uh 03:04 CC: no 03:04 CC: how do you 03:05 CC: what 03:06 AP: I really don't know. 03:06 AP: I was advised to check my manual and all that, but my hive was robbeed. 03:07 CC: ...so its, uh, on the computer or something 03:08 AP: The game? 03:09 CC: the manual 03:10 AP: Maybee? 03:11 AP: I don't remembeer if there was a physical one. 03:11 AP: My entry was...hectic. 03:17 CC: uh, right 03:23 AP: Yeah, anyway. It's about time to start powerleveling, don't ya think? 03:25 CC: ...powerleveling 03:26 AP: I'm just shrugging, so you know. 03:26 AP: It's a game. 03:26 AP: And as good a plan as any, right? 03:27 AP: As long as it's not outright cheating. 03:27 CC: ...right 03:28 AP: At least in my case cheating comes with a cost. 03:29 AP: Til I'm done here, anyway 03:29 CC: yeah, uh, so ive heard 03:30 AP: Heh, so yeah, I'm playing it straight. 03:32 CC: ...probably a good idea 03:37 AP: Definitely a good idea. 03:38 AP: I'd beetter go tend to...whatever's going on here on my planet. 03:38 AP: I thought I knew, I may bee wrong. 03:39 CC: yeah, i should, uh, probably go find arty and update him on, uh, stuff if no one else has yet 03:39 AP: Have fun beeing a go getter. 03:40 CC: what 03:40 CC: oh 03:40 CC: uh, right 03:40 CC: hey, uh 03:40 CC: good luck 03:41 AP: Heh, can't you make luck? 03:41 AP: Why not toss me some literal luck instead of wishful thinking, huh? 03:41 CC: it doesnt work when i try it 03:41 CC: but, uh, ill see what i can do i guess 03:42 AP: Hahahaha. 03:42 AP: I was just joking. 03:42 AP: I mean, hey, I won't say no, you know? 03:43 AP: Seriously though, talk to you later Kyle. 03:43 CC: later nyarla 03:43 -- clownfishCurator CC ceased pestering aproposProphetiae AP at 03:43 -- Category:Kyle Category:Nyarla